Strangers Like Me
by Anonymous-cat
Summary: Previously No Matter What They Say. A young Andalite who was raised on earth encounters others of his kind, and faces a difficult choice.
1. Prolougue

A/N- This is the start of a sequel to You'll Be in My Heart, the story about an Andalite who ended up being raised on earth. If you haven't read it yet, you should probably do so to get an idea of what's going on. Thanks to everyone who showed support for my 'training' story; I'm hoping this one will be a bit better, and that I'll learn some more discipline in my writing. Oh yeah, this story is going to be written in first person, like the last chapter of You'll Be in My Heart.

*          *          *

            It should have been an ordinary scouting mission, the one I had been put on for my final stage of training. Training as a scientist, mind you, because females aren't supposed to be warriors. Instead, the mission ended up changing my life forever, and I still don't think I fully understand what happened during my time on earth. But back to the mission.

            You could say it was never ordinary from the start, because usually females don't go on scouting missions. But I, Alanthi-Estana-Illinia, was there for special reasons. We wouldn't just be searching for Yeerk activity, we would also be collecting samples from the new, unexplored planet we would be landing on. Probes had shown there was a sentient race on it, that had even started exploring their solar system with probes or their own, but other than this we knew little about the planet. So we were sent to investigate, and I was needed as a scientist-in-training, since there were no others available at the time. Plus, records showed that another ship had disappeared in this system about twelve years ago. We were, if possible, to discover the fate of the two Andalites who had disappeared. 

            We came out of z-space just months after we had entered, and right away saw the beautiful blue planet called earth. I caught my breath, and stared. The planet was so similar to our home-world that it had taken me by surprise. Sure, we had less water, but other than that I couldn't see many differences. 

            Is something wrong, Aristh Alanthi?asked the captain of the scouting ship, Mendanosh-Selquith-Tysan. Although I was almost as good as a novice scientist, my rank as an Aristh remained, not something I was proud of. But soon I would put it behind me, if this mission was successful.

            No, I am fine, sir. I replied, carefully. Just slightly shocked, is all.

            Tremain-Westil-Kydorn, the ships technician and final crew member, said, We are receiving an emergency signal from a ship, captain. It appears to have crashed.

            Well, that appears to be the fate of Kylaron and Aleera. Is it possible that they have survived?

            It is possible, sir, but unlikely. They would have called the home-world for help if they were alive. Twelve years is too long a time. I would presume they are gone, captain.

            Mendanosh sighed. That is too bad. Still, we do need to collect samples from the planet. Land near where the ship crashed, and perhaps we may give them a proper burial at the same time.

            I shuddered. I didn't want to think of the dead at a time like this. And somehow knowing someone had died while attempting to land on earth didn't give me any comfort about the mission we would soon be carrying out.


	2. Chapter 1 Bri

A/N- Okay, the second chapter is up. I want to thank all my great reviewers here- kaz456, Tigerlily-2250, Tabatha, DH, panthergirl, Meethrill, morph, and AngelMorph. If I skipped anyone, I apologize. This is another quick update, so I hope you're all satisfied.

*          *          *

My name is Bri, and my life is one of the most insane, un-normal lives anyone could lead. Okay, so my name is really Sabrina, but I prefer Bri. Nicknames are easier to say than long ones. And the day I was having might appear to be normal, from the looks of it. My best friend and me were going riding at my sister's ranch. Normal, right?

Wrong. First of all, my friend and me were riding in a horse-trailer. With no horses in it. This is strange on its own, 'cause you'd think we would take a car, right? Well, we can't. My friend won't fit in a car for the simple reason that he's an alien. And oh, by the way, my sister and mom are too.

I'm adopted, by the way. How did I get hooked up with all these aliens? Well, mom and Sam were kind of exiled from their home, because mom loved an alien from another species and had Sam with him. Long story short, the came to earth, disguised themselves as humans, and found Zantar and his adopted human parents. Zantar is my best friend, and he's and Andalite, like Sam's dad. Mom is a Kelbrid, a feline/human type of alien. Andalites look more like centaurs. I've grown up with all of this, so I'm used to it, but to the average kid it must sound pretty insane.

Zantar is adopted as well. His parents were killed in the crash that stranded him on earth. When his mom, Jess, found him in the ship, she convinced her husband that they should raise Zantar. Unfortunately he can't disguise himself like my family. They use a type of morphing technology to change their DNA and forms, but Zantar doesn't have that. And sadly mom can't give it to him. So that's why we were using the horse-trailer.

"Zantar, we have got to shorten your name."

Why? It's shorter than yours. 

"Not shorter than Bri. I have a nickname, so you should have one too."

Why do I need a nickname? 

"Zantar, Zantar, Zantar. Do you see how long it took me to say that? If someone needed you in an emergency, they might not be able to say your full name. And we can't shorten it to Zan, or Tar. Zan is plain weird, sounds Japanese, and Tar is pretty bad. So…"

But… 

"What was it your mom was going to name the baby she had before she found you?"

Zachary, but… 

"Zak then. We'll call you Zak for short. And no buts."

I ignored Zak's protests as we pulled up to the ranch. Sam got out, looked around, and then told us it was safe to come out. The ranch was closed today, so we wouldn't be found. Zak clopped down the ramp, and I followed. When we come to the ranch, I don't usually ride horses. Since Zak's sort of like a centaur, he's easy to ride. And he doesn't mind me riding, so that's what we do most of the time. 

I hoisted my self up, with a little help from Sam, and we galloped off on our favorite trail. Zak and I were just enjoying the scenery, not talking. Actually, Zak has no mouth, so he communicates through telepathy. But it's easier to say talking. Anyway, like I said we were trotting along when suddenly there was this big boom, like a thunderclap, except much louder. Well, it stopped Zak right in the middle of a field, and he turned his stalk eyes upward.

"What was that?" I asked, pulling my hands away from my ears. 

Zak looked troubled, and he said, A sonic boom. At least is sounded like one. But I don't see anything. 

"Oh."

Now I understood why Zak was troubled. A sonic boom means a spaceship has entered earth's atmosphere, and I doubt a human spaceship was entering so far away from NASA. So that meant whatever ship it was had to be alien.

*          *          *

A/N- Sorry to all of you who hate cliffhangers, but that's the way I choose to end most of my chapters. DH, Zantar finally has a nickname. Tell me what you guys think. Is first person better than the third person I used in my last story? 


	3. Chapter 2 Zak

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And DH and Tabatha, thanks for pointing that out about the sonic boom. I was going to have them see the ship, but then I realized that the Andalites wouldn't be so dumb to leave their shields off. So they had to hear something- they have to realize that something's landing for the story. Maybe Zak has super-sensitive ears or something, so he can tell the difference between a plane and a ship- oh well. I guess there's no excuse. You'll just have to live with this mistake unless anyone can give me advice on how to fix it. And DH, Bri does have an attitude. I think I made her that way because Zak is so slow and cautious, so they kind of balance each other out.

*          *          *

            "Oh," Bri said. She was politely quiet for a few minutes, which was nice because I really needed to think. Was that a ship landing? And an alien ship? When I heard the noise, it was like my heart gave this jump inside me. And then a little voice inside my head said, _Don't get your hopes up, Zantar. It was probably just a plane._ Most of me hoped it wasn't, but I couldn't ignore the fact that it was very improbable. 

            "Sooo… what now?"

            Leave it to Bri to want to make a decision on the spot. Me, however, I like to think about things before I come to a conclusion. It comes from having a lot of time to think, and few instances where I need to make a decision immediately.

            We keep going. I said.

            "What? You're going to ignore a big boom like that, which was probably an alien ship, and just keeping riding like nothing happened? You aren't the least bit curious?"

            It probably wasn't a ship, anyway. It was probably a plane or something. 

            "Oh, come on! We didn't see anything."

            Maybe it was behind the clouds. 

            'There are no clouds out today, Zak!"

            Oh. 

            "So, aren't we going to check it out?"

            Even if it was an alien ship, it would have landed farther away, from the sound of it. 

            Bri's eyes widened, and she grinned. "Right near your house! Okay, it has got to be an alien ship. Come on, let's check it out."

            And waste our whole day here? I don't get to come our here that often, you know. 

            "Tomorrow, then."

            Fine. We'll check it out tomorrow. Can we go now? This conversation was making me uncomfortable, and I didn't want to get my hopes up because of Bri's optimism.

            "Oh, fine spoilsport. Let's go."

*          *          *

            The next morning, bright and early, Bri came knocking at my house in the woods. I live in a little open-air shed not too far away from my parents' house, since they have guests sometimes who aren't allowed to see me. Plus, I like it better in the woods. There's more open space.

            Bri stood there, her hiking boots on, hands on her hips. "Ready to go?" she asked.

            Sheesh, Bri, I barely woke up. I haven't eaten breakfast yet. 

            "You can eat while we hike. If it is an alien ship, it might not stay that long. We need to get there before they leave."

            You mean while I hike, you ride. And anyway, there's still the possibility that you're overestimating this whole thing. It could have been just a plane! 

            "You'll never get anywhere in life if you use that attitude. Come on. For me?"

            Well, I couldn't say no to that. So off we went. At first it seemed like we weren't going to find anything. We hiked for about two hours, and completely searched the area where my parents' ship had crashed. Nothing. So we stopped for a break, and Bri ate her lunch. For some reason she was already hungry. Then we set off again.

            We were riding along a ridge near the crash site, and I was about to suggest that we stop searching and have some fun, when I heard a noise behind me. I instinctively turned around and put my tail up. I'd never had to use it before, but it was like some kind of habit I did automatically. And what I saw made me rear up, and Bri almost fell off. For there, in the clearing, stood another Andalite.

*          *          *

A/N- Another cliffie. I know you all love 'em! 


	4. Chapter 3 Zak

A/N- Have any of you authors out there dreamed that you met your reviewers in person? I had this really weird dream last night like that.  * Shakes head * But anyway, enough of my ramblings. 

Tigerlily-2250- Thanks for reviewing faithfully!

Tabatha- You'll see most of that in this chapter, hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

Meethrill- I'm glad you think I'm improving. I like to write, and I'd like to be an author some day, but sometimes I'm not sure I can do it that well. So your vote of confidence means a lot to me. You'll see Zak's reaction in this next chapter. 

DH- Thanks for your insight. I'm glad you could see what I was trying to say. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Oh, and please update on your current story, too. It's really good!

*          *          *

            I was so shocked by the sight that I lost my balance and stumbled right down the hill. Then Bri really did fall off. I heard her cry out once and then fall silent, as the Andalite hit Bri on the side of the head with her tail-blade. One part of me was panicking, one part of me was wondering how the other Andalite got here, and the rest of me was thinking, _Wow, that was cool! I didn't know tail-blades could be used like that._

            That was before the other Andalite swung her tail around and let her blade rest at my neck, centimeters away from a crucial artery. She then said something in thought-speak, but here's the problem. I had no idea what she was saying.

            I, uh, don't understand you. I said, embarrassed.

            The girl said something again, with confusion in her eyes and her thought-speak voice.

            I only speak English, sorry. 

            She made a waving motion with her hand.

            No, sorry, I don't know sign language either. 

            It was like a light bulb switched on in her head then, and she spoke slowly and carefully, as if she wasn't sure she was using the right language.

            I asked you, what are you doing here? Who are you? And why do you not speak the Andalite language? 

            Uh… Part of me was trying to register that this wasn't a dream, this was really happening, and I really couldn't think of anything to say. Plus, the girl seemed really intent on doing all the talking herself.

            And why are you walking with an Earther on your back? Are you a Controller?

            Her voice seemed to rise to a type of panic as she talked, but somehow she kept a calm composure.

            No, you cannot be a controller. A controller would have made up a better story, and would have spoken the Andalite language. If you are a controller, you aren't very smart. She said.

            I'm not a controller… I'm not. I managed to sputter out. I suppose I was in a kind of shock. The girl looked at me distastefully, as if I was an idiot. I guess I was sure acting like one.

            If you are a controller, that's a pathetic lie. I will call the others. She called a few Andalite names and two other Andalites came trotting into the clearing. They stopped short when they saw me and the unconscious Bri.

            The spoke a few words in the Andalite language, and conferred among themselves. Then the young female turned to me and spoke. Bri was just waking up.

            The two of you are to come back to the ship, where you will be held for three days. During that period of time, you can tell us whatever story you like. We will not believe any story until three days have passed, however. Come with us. 

            One of the males thrust a blade to Bri's throat, as she groggily said, "What?"

*          *          *

            We were taken to a large ship, larger than the one my parents had flown. Then we were put into separate rooms on the ship, and the doors were sealed. I turned about to look at my prison. I had finally met my people, and yet this meeting wasn't going at all like I had imagined. I wondered, what had I done wrong?

*          *          *

A/N- If any of you are wondering why the Andalite girl didn't speak English, think back to the Andalite chronicles. Remember Elfangor didn't understand what Loren was saying until the translator chip in his head kicked in? That's what I was trying to show in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Alanthi

A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers. Here are the review responses:

DH- I feel like an idiot now. For some reason, (I guess it was your pen name) I thought you were a guy. So I just went and read your bio more thoroughly, and slapped myself on the head. Anyway, in my dream you were a really old man. (My dreams are pretty crazy most of the time.) I hope this doesn't offend you or anything. BTW, what does your pen-name stand for?

Tigerlily-2250- Well, Aleera called her parents of course, but the birth was never recorded in the files. If anyone knew about it unofficially, they probably thought the child was dead too, or just missing. 

Mockingbirdflyaway- Thanks for your info. Whoops, I never noticed that part. Um, I'm not quite sure what I can do to fix that, 'cause I kind of like the chapter the way it went, but thanks for pointing that out all the same.

Chessrook44, panthergirl, and morph, thanks for reviewing!

*          *            *

            I should have known something was going to go wrong, what with the terrible entry I made. For some reason, Mendanosh thought I should try to land the ship. I was really nervous, and because of that, I forgot to put up the sound shields. A great big boom went out as soon as we entered the atmosphere, and I mentally slapped myself on the head. _Great. Now everyone within five miles of here knows we're coming in for a landing._

            Tremain made a disapproving sound, but Mendanosh just said,  Keep going. You're doing fine. I was so embarrassed. It must have been a bad omen.

            And then, just after I started collecting my samples, a male Andalite who has no business being on this planet, and with an Earther on his back, stumbles in on me. He doesn't speak my language, and when I finally understand him he doesn't know how to explain his being there. I thought he was a Controller, at first, but he seemed too naive to be one. And even a Controller wouldn't let an Earther ride on his back. 

            Finally, after talking to Tremain and Mendanosh, we decided to take them back to our ship and hold them for three days to see if they were controllers. And now, the others have graciously bestowed on me the job of watching over the captives, making sure they are fed, and that they don't escape. And it is starting to really frustrate me. 

            "My mom is going to be sooo mad at you. She's going to wonder where I am, and if I don't come back soon, my sister is going to come looking for me. And she'll discover your spaceship here…" The female Earther has irritated me to the point that I'm sure she's a Controller. The male Andalite hasn't said anything, except wander around in his room, touching the walls and even the security camera, like he's never been on a spaceship before.

            Then I remembered that I'm supposed to interrogate them, to see what they have to say and maybe find out if they really are Controllers. I decided to start with the female, because she seemed to have enough to say anyway. 

            Why were you riding on the male Andalite's back? 

            "He's my friend. And his name is Zantar. And I meant it when I said my sister would come looking for me."

            I know, I sighed. This girl was really annoying. How did you meet your 'friend'? 

            "Why should I tell?"

            Because you and he could both be in danger if you don't. 

            "Go ask Zak, then. He's the one you should be talking to anyway. Right now, I don't feel like being interrogated."

            And after that, she said nothing, no matter what I said. So I went over to the Andalite. 

            What is your name? 

            My name is Zantar. Bri calls me Zak, though. Well, at least he seemed to be cooperating.

            Are you a Controller? 

            I already told you, I'm not. 

            What are you doing on this planet? 

            I live here, with my adopted parents. 

            What adopted parents? 

            You really want to empty me out of all the information I have, don't you? Trust me, I don't know anything that would help you. Why are you holding me prisoner? 

            So much for cooperation.

            I can't trust you. You are so far away from the home-world, un-authorized, and friends with an Earther. What am I supposed to make of you? 

            Listen, I'll tell you why I'm here. But it won't be under interrogation, as if you are better than I am. If you want to know about me, you can come in and talk to me as an equal. 

I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to do that. 

Does everything you do have to be authorized? Oh, never mind. I'll stay here for the three days, like you said. When you are ready to talk to me face to face, you'll know where to find me. 

With that, he turned his back on the camera. And I just didn't have the energy to continue asking him questions. Funny, when I'd first met him, he'd seemed so agreeable. He was ready to come with us, and came willingly. He even convinced the female to come along. Now, he suddenly didn't want to cooperate. I wondered what kind of story there could possibly be behind all this strange behavior. This mission was one of the strangest there has ever been, and it was only my first one. What next?


	6. Chapter 5 Bri

A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry if this took awhile to write, I didn't get any ideas for a while.

DH- Thanks for the review. Sorry about the confusing interrogation part. I don't know why I thought you were a guy; sometimes I just make random assumptions. You can't really _know_ much about people when you've only met them on the web, so its kind of hard to picture people and you usually end up getting an idea that's way off center. I'm no exception!

Tigerlily-2250- Here's the update, and thanks for reviewing!

Panthergirl- I can't believe I keep making you want to watch Tarzan. I didn't know I had so much power! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Tabatha- Thanks for reviewing.

Korean Pearl- Zak's really confused right now. This isn't what he thought meeting his people would be like, and he doesn't understand why he's being interrogated, especially if they won't believe him until after three days anyway. I had written it so that he answered every question in robotic manner, but then I thought that was boring, and not the way I wanted him to act. So I sent him in the opposite direction. Sorry if that was confusing.

*          *          *

            For three days I sat in my cell. Three whole days! My family had told me the Andalites were really furious with the yeerks, but I hadn't known it would be this bad! And obviously they didn't know that much about humans either. They stuffed grass through the little door in my cell, and expected me to eat it. After a while I was so hungry that I did, but it tasted horrible. No wonder dogs eat grass when they want to throw up! Yuck!

            The girl Andalite kept asking me questions that I really didn't want to answer, especially not without talking to my sister or Zak first. I asked her what her name was, but she wouldn't even answer that! I guess they're more interested in Zak, anyway.

            On the third day, I watched the camera in the top corner. I knew the Andalites were probably watching me without letting me see them. Watching Zak too, probably, but I didn't know because I had had no contact with him in the last three days.

            After almost endless time, they opened the door and escorted Zak and me to a more wide-open space on the ship. The Andalites had both of us with tails at our throats, which wasn't too comforting. Boy, were these guys paranoid, or what? 

            I guess they asked Zak a question in private thought-speak, but he answered them so that I could hear as well. I'm glad you have finally decided we are not Controllers. I guess now is the best time to tell you why I'm here, huh? In private thought-speak, he said to me, I hope they believe me. 

            Then he told them the story of his parents' death, and how he was raised on earth. He also mentioned why I had been riding on his back that day, and I swear I saw an expression of mild disgust on the younger male's face. Thankfully he didn't mention that Sam and mom were Kelbrid! I had the feeling they wouldn't take that well.

            When Zak was done explaining, the Andalites held a small conference amongst themselves, debating whether to believe him or hold us until a team could enter with a lie detector or a memory dump. At least they were so excited that they forgot to talk in private thought-speak. I didn't understand the language, but Zak translated for me later, when he had learned more of it and… but I don't want to get ahead of myself.

            Then the female turned to Zak and I, and said, We have decided that there is no time to send for a lie detector or a more sophisticated way of finding out if you are telling the truth, and we must trust you. Your story adds up with what we know about the death of the two scouts who disappeared in this area. To confirm your story, we would like you to take us to the crash site. Let us go. 

            Zak looked relieved, and really grateful, but before he could spill his feelings about that I decided to take the inch and turn it into a mile, and asked, "Before we go there, how about telling us your name? We haven't been properly introduced."

            I think I saw the shadow of a smile in the girl's eyes, and she said, I am Alanthi-Estana-Illinia, human. And you are? 

            "Sabrina Elizabeth Johnson."

*          *          *

            I was allowed to ride on Zak's back on the way to the crash site, because the Andalites trotted fast and I could never keep up. When we reached it, the Andalites immediately started inspecting the ship. Zak stood there, watching them with all four eyes, and I could tell he was grinning the Andalite way. I whispered, "Zak, they are going to start staring at you if you keep that crazy grin on your face as if it were pasted there." He took the hint and tried to look more serious, but I could tell he was excited. And I started to get jealous. I mean, now he had met up with his own people and everything, would he want to hang around me anymore? Come to think about it, would he travel back to their home world with them?

            I scolded myself and said it was too soon to think about that now, and anyway, Zak wouldn't desert me. And I filed away that thought, but wondered why I was reacting this strongly. Of course Zak would want to go home, who wouldn't? And if that was his decision, then I should try to be the good friend and support him. I made myself stop thinking about Zak leaving, and I concentrated on the event at hand.

            When the Andalites were finished inspecting the ship, they brought out two delicately shaped green boxes, which had to be the remains of Zak's parents. I put my hand on his shoulder as I felt him tense, and thought, _Wow, this must be hard for him._ We held a small funeral service right there in the woods, as the Andalites quickly said some verses and scooped some small holes for graves. I slid off Zak's back as he placed the boxes in the holes, and covered them. I could tell that Zak was taking this much more seriously than the Andalites, except for maybe Alanthi who had a sympathizing expression on her face. The males just looked as if this was something to be done quickly and get over with, and I felt mad at them. But I didn't say anything about it, in respect for the dead and Zak.

            When Zak was finished, Alanthi turned to us and said, I guess we had better return you to your families. We know Sabrina's sister must be frantic. I had to grin at that. 

            And we must speak to Zantar's adopted parents as well, said the older male. We must verify your story with them. 

            I sighed and rolled my eyes. How much proof did they need, anyway? Then I turned to Zak, and he was practically glowing. So I squeezed his hand, and grinned, and hoped things would work out the way he wanted them to. Life owed him that, I think.


	7. Chapter 6 Zak

A/N- I was just reading a book with science fiction poems and stories in it, and this poem stuck out to me for some reason. It reminded me of Zantar, so see what you think. It was written by Babette Deutsch, so no, I don't own it. I don't own Andalites either, in case you wanted to know. Just saying this because I realized I didn't put a disclaimer at the beginning of my story.

Space-man 

Jetted like the circus's

Human bullet, he'll face

A public privacy

For the space of his throttled jaunt.

Returning,

Will he be implacably displaced?

Craving the unknown, he endures,

Abides its brood of dangers,

Even this one of being

Always a stranger

To those riding at our planet's pace only around

The simple sun.

DH- Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Korean Pearl- Sorry FF.net was acting up on you. And thanks for adding the idea about the police!

Panthergirl- Good for you! Did you like to movie better after reading my story? Just wondering.

Morph- Thanks!

*          *          *          

            We were walking back to my house, and I had never been so excited in my life. Yeah, it had stunk being a prisoner of the Andalites, but I guess they had their reasons. I had felt slightly depressed then, but now it seemed like everything was going perfectly. 

            Before we were in the thought-speak range of the house, the older male Andalite whose name I had yet to learn turned to Alanthi and told her to watch us. He and the younger male would go up to the house to verify our story with my parents before we had a chance to communicate with them. I felt a little impatient that they still didn't seem to trust us, but shoved the feeling away as the males disappeared into the forest.

            I turned to Alanthi and said, I have told you why I am here. Will you tell me your story? 

            Alanthi looked slightly surprised at this, but said, Well, this mission is mainly a scouting mission, but it has several other purposes as well. We were also supposed to find out what happened to your parents, who never returned from a similar mission twelve years ago. We feared this meant Yeerk activity and went to check it out. We are also collecting samples of earth foliage, soil, atmosphere, and DNA. That is my job. 

            Really? We can help you with that. Bri knows a lot about plant and animal life. 

            Maybe. Alanthi said distractedly. I turned to see what she was looking at, and saw the two males come through the trees. 

            We decided this was not a good time to approach the house, the older one said, explaining. There were several vehicles parked outside, with lights on top. We gathered that they are forming a search party. 

            Bri snapped her fingers in frustration. "Darn! I'd hoped we'd get back before they called the police! Now I'll have to explain where I've been this whole time." At the Andalites' shocked expressions, she hastily explained, "Well, I'd make up a story, of course. I don't think the police would think being abducted by aliens a good explanation. I'll just say I got lost in the woods, which is what they expect anyway."

            Bri tossed some dirt and leaves in her clothes and hair and turned to go. Wait! One of the Andalites called. How do we know that you are not going to tell anyone about us? Especially those you claim already know of our existence, he said with distrust. 

            Bri smiled deviously. "I guess you'll just have to trust me, won't you?" 

The younger male, who had been speaking, leapt to block her way, but the captain said, Let her go. Otherwise we will never be able to approach the house. He stood still, controlling his anger by clenching his firsts. I looked at Bri with admiration. She had so much courage to be able to speak to that Andalite that way! I wondered if I would ever be able to act so fearlessly.

We waited for many minutes without any sign of Bri or the other humans. I got worried; perhaps they hadn't believed her, maybe they were searching the woods at this very moment, maybe, just when it seemed I would be able to go home I would be captured and taken to the government for testing. The minutes turned into a half hour, and the captain had suggested we go back to the ship for now when Bri, Sam, and Mom burst into the clearing. 

"Zantar!" my mom exclaimed, and rushed to pull me into a hug. 

After hugging her back for an awkward minute, I said, Mom, I'm fine. Bri's fine. 

"Yes. I know. I'm just so relieved…" She let go of me. I turned a stalk-eye toward Alanthi, who had been looking on with interest. 

We must talk. The captain interrupted. 

Mom wiped her eyes and said, "Yes. I understand. Yes…" She led us back to the house with a dazed expression. 

*          *          *

            We made it back to the house without anyone fainting, thankfully. The Andalites were slightly skeptical of entering the house, but we finally convinced them because it was getting colder by the minute outside. Inside, Dad had a fire going, and hot chocolate on the stove. He looked annoyed at being told to stay home and wanted to start the conversation right away.

            "More aliens. Just what we need. What happened this time?" he demanded.

            "Mark!" mom scolded. "Let us at least get inside. And don't speak to our visitors that way!"

            Everyone got settled- Mom, Dad, Sam and Bri on the couches drinking hot chocolate, and us Andalites standing by the fire. I looked at the hot chocolate longingly, but I had tried before to drink human drinks and it had caused me to do the Andalite equivalent of throwing up.

            We should be introduced, said the captain. I am Captain Mendanosh, and this is my technical officer, Tremain, and Aristh Alanthi. He then looked expectantly at my parents and Sam.

            "Oh, I'm sorry; I am Jessica, and this is my husband Mark," said mom. 

            "I'm Samantha Johnson," said Sam. 

            Now, how did you say you met this Andalite? 

            Once again, we had to go over how my parents had found and raised me, and how Sam and her family had been in on the secret. I told mom to say nothing about Sam and her mother being Kelbrid in private thought-speak. After she and Dad were finished telling the story, and the Andalites had stopped asking questions, a silence stretched over the room. What did we do now?

            I think, deep inside, everyone knew there was a decision to be made. Me more than anyone. See, while everyone was talking, it had suddenly come to my mind that the Andalites weren't going to stay here forever. Soon, probably within the week, they would be leaving. They'd go back to the home world. And I would be forced to decide- stay on earth, or go home?


	8. Chapter 7 Zak

A/N- Well, I've been gone for a while, sorry to all my readers who must've given up on me by now. A sever case of writers-block ascended on me, but I'm gong to attempt to write the next chapter, not sure where it'll go. 

Morph- I don't know if this kind of thing happened in the books or not, but thanks.

Korean Pearl- Zantar isn't quite sure where his home is right now. He would fit in on the Andalite home-world, at least, and its where his parents came from, so he kind of thinks of it as home. 

DH- It was mostly only Tremain who didn't trust Bri. Alanthi and Mendanosh are actually okay with Bri, for now, but Tremain is kind of prejudice. Mark is the kind of guy who puts up a tough front to conceal what he's really feeling- he's relieved that Zantar is back but he doesn't want to show everyone. And like I said to KP- the Andalite world is where his parents came from and where there are others like him. Like you said, the ship isn't coming to earth very often, so if he chooses to stay on earth he might never see other Andalites again.

Birdie num num- Thanks!

Sugaricing- Zak can't morph because he never touched a morphing cube- his parents didn't have one on their ship. And I'm glad you think Zak is cute!

Kitten- You're right, someone pointed this out to me as soon as I posted that chapter. But I liked the way I had written it, so I left it that way. Sorry if you were confused.

Panthergirl- Okay, I'm updating!

*          *          *

            After a very long and awkward silence, everyone came to the conclusion that we had better sleep on whatever decision was to be made, and talk again tomorrow. Sam and Bri got into the car, and Bri whispered sleepily to me, "See ya tomorrow." The Andalites faded off into the woods, and mom hugged me again. Dad yawned, patted me on the back, and said he was going to bed. Mom yawned too, but I could tell she didn't want to leave me. It was as if she thought I would disappear or something.

            Mom, get some sleep. I'll be fine, I promise. 

            She must've been really tired; at any other time it would have taken more coaxing to get her to bed. But now she just yawned again, looked as if she was going to protest, and then walked off to bed without another word. I shook my head and grinned.

            Outside, the world had lit up with the moon, and everything was bathed in light. It all seemed so…peaceful. But on the inside, I wasn't peaceful at all. So I was supposed to choose between my family and my people? How wrong was that? Your family should be your people- that was the way it was _supposed_ to be. But I had to admit, I hadn't ever known my real family. Humans were my family, and that's the way it _was_. So what was I supposed to do? 

            Before I could come to any major decisions, Alanthi slipped into my clearing. I was shocked- why was she coming back? And it was another kind of shock as well, she was bathed in moonlight that spilled over her like a waterfall. Beautiful- that's the only way I could think of to describe her. Beautiful.

I shook my head to get rid of the feelings that were rising up inside me- this wasn't the time, or the place. And I barely even knew her, anyway. Instead I just stood there like an idiot, feeling stupid, and not knowing what to say.

She spoke first. Um, hi. 

Hi? My thought-speak voice came out as a high-pitched whine. I groaned inwardly.

Listen, I wanted to apologize to you. You know, for locking you up and stuff. And not treating you like a person. 

Uh, that's okay. You just did what you had to do. 

Yeah…well, I still felt bad. She paused. I'm sorry about your parents too. It must be hard. 

Sometimes it is. But I've got Bri, and Sam, and my parents. 

You mean your adopted parents. 

Yeah, but they're more like parents to me than my birth parents were. It's no one's fault, that's just the way it turned out. 

But don't you ever get lonely? You know, isolated in the woods, and everything? 

Yeah, sometimes. Most of the time. I scuffed a hoof along the ground. But I get by. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I was born human. I paused, maybe I shouldn't have told Alanthi that. Before I had only told Bri. 

Alanthi seemed to be thinking. Then she said, Wait right here. She ran off into the woods again.

I waited a long time before turning to go into my 'scoop'; maybe she had forgotten. Then Alanthi came running back, with a blue cube in her hands. 

This…well, here. Alanthi awkwardly handed the box to me. I turned it over and over in my hands, confused. 

What is it? 

It's a morphing cube. You can use it to absorb the DNA of an animal, and then become that animal. What I mean is, the box gives you that ability. Take it- for tonight. And don't tell anyone about this, okay? 

I was still confused. A morphing cube? I could be like Sam, becoming other creatures? And why was Alanthi doing this? 

Are you allowed to do this? 

Well, uh, we're only supposed to give it to Andalites. And you're an Andalite, so…

I decided not to press it further. Thanks. 

You should know that you can't stay in morph for more than two hours, or you'll stay that animal or alien forever. And you can't go from one morph to another- you have to pass through your natural body first. 

Uh, thanks. Thanks again. 

You're welcome. With an awkward backward glance with her eye-stalks, Alanthi faded into the woods once more.


	9. Chapter 8 Bri

A/N- I meant to update sooner but didn't have the time- school and life got in the way. Thanks to all my reviewers! Most of you didn't say anything I can really respond to, but thanks anyway to DH, Korean Pearl (whose fics are great!), Birdie num num, panthergirl, morph, and Tabatha 51. 

Intelligent fangirl- thanks for reviewing! You meant a frollis maneuver, right? Yeah, I had that in mind from the beginning. I'm going to have to bend the rules a little though, because his parents are a lot older than Zak. So, in this story, morphers can choose the age of the DNA they morph.

I couldn't stop tossing and turning that night. My own bed felt great, after 3 nights in a steel spaceship cell. But tired as I was, my mind wouldn't stop flitting from one thought to the other. I tried to push away my thoughts, but that didn't often work. Especially when I was concerned for a friend.

What would Zak do now? I knew that Andalites wouldn't be coming by for a long time, after these ones left. And I knew how much Zak hated being cooped up on Earth. I mean, he can't go out in public, so he is confined to the woods. He had only spoken to five people before the Andalites came. Now that they were here, could I really expect my friend to stay? He deserved to see more of the world, or galaxy, than he had so far. Who was I to hold him back? Maybe…just maybe he'd decide to stay here. If I asked him, maybe he'd stay here for me. No! That was selfish. I couldn't expect that of him. No, he would go on to the Andalite home world, and I, little human girl, would stay here on Earth. I'd go on being the supportive friend I've always been, instead of being selfish, no matter what he decided. After firmly resolving to do just that, my mind drifted off to sleep.

In spite of the restless night before, I was up early the next morning. Pushing all thoughts of Zak leaving from my mind, I poured a bowl of Rice Crispies for myself. Breakfast done, I looked at the clock to see it was only eight-o'clock. It was a Wednesday, but because of my 'kidnapping', I was excused from school for a while. Good. It was going to take a while to get things sorted out, and I wanted to spend as much time with Zak as I could. In fact…neither mom nor Sam was up yet, and I really didn't feel like waiting for them. I had to see Zak as soon as possible. I threw my coat on and rode my bike up to Zak's place.

Zak was outside of his scoop when I rode up. He looked tired too, yet I sensed he hadn't been able to sleep anymore than I had. _Well, think about it. He's got a life-changing decision to make, sister!_ I gulped, and said, "Hey."

Hey, Bri. 

"I see you didn't get much sleep either." After he was quiet for a few minuets, I asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

Not right now, no. I have to admit, that hurt. Zak's never refused to talk to me before. Sure, he's shy, but he usually opens up to me. And I pride myself on being able to make him feel batter, usually.

"Uh, okay," I said, trying not to show any of my feelings. Then I saw that he was holding a small blue box in his hands, studying it like he didn't know what to make of it. "What's that?"

It's a morphing cube. 

A morphing cube? I'd never heard of such a thing. Mom and Sam never use cubes when they morph. "What's a morphing cube?" I asked, forgetting my feelings in a wave of curiosity. 

It gives you the ability to morph, like your sister. 

"Really?" I was confused. "How do you know this? And where did you get it?"

Zak sighed. It's from the Andalites. Alanthi…let me borrow it. 

"Oh!" I said, like that explained everything. Then I had a thought. "You mean- you can morph now?"

Yeah, I think so. Haven't tried anything yet, though. 

"Wow. That was…really nice of Alanthi." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. I felt a little jealous, which is really weird, since Zak's just a friend. And this would be great for him, being able to morph and all…there was lots of stuff he could do. A thought came to me._ He could become human!_ Maybe, just maybe, he could morph human and stay here on earth! Then he wouldn't be so depressed all the time, I would get to keep my friend, and everyone's happy all around.

I became business like, using my no-nonsense voice. Now that I had something to say, I wasn't going to spill it slowly and cautiously. No, I was going to let it go in a tidal wave. "Zak, you have to snap out of this funk!"

That took him by surprise. Huh? 

"Think about it! You can morph. Like Sam and mom. So go on, acquire a human! You can finally live a normal life. Have you're parents 'adopt' you, and you're set!" Although I didn't say it out loud, I was thinking, _You can become human. You don't have to travel out to space to fit in. Stay here, with me!_

Zak hesitated. Then, I can only become human for two hours. After that I couldn't go back to being Andalite. It seems that Andalite technology isn't quite as advanced as Kelbrid. 

My hopes fell a little, but I plowed on. "Well, that would be too bad, but, I mean, you wouldn't mind being a human forever, would you?"

By the look on his face, I knew I had said the wrong thing. I don't think I could do that, Bri. I'm not ready to make that kind of decision. Not yet. 

I gulped. "I…I'm sorry, Zak. I…"

Never mind, Bri. I'm sorry too. He paused, then handed me the box.

"What's this for?"

Now you can morph, too. Don't tell anyone though, especially the Andalites. 

"I can morph?" This was confusing. "And why shouldn't I tell anyone?"

Only Andalites are supposed to have this technology. Remember, they don't know of the Kelbrid. I guess I'm breaking a major Andalite rule by doing this, but, I feel you should have the right, too. 

Strange emotions swept through me. Zak was risking major disapproval from his people by doing this for me. And he had just met them! "Thanks, Zak."

You're welcome. Now, I think I have something to do. 

We went into Zak's house, where his parents were just having breakfast. Before he could say anything, though, Sam burst through the door.

"Bri! Why did you run off like that? We were so worried…" She scooped me up into a hug.

"Sheesh, Sam, I always used to do this. Don't make such a fuss!" But secretly, I was pleased. My mom and sister had been worried about me.

Then Sam looked up. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Zak's dad. "Why did you burst in here all of a sudden?"

I have something to tell you all, Zak said, a little shyly.

"What?" asked his mom.

Well, I uh, was given a gift by one of the Andalites. Now I power to morph, and… he didn't get to finish. His mom jumped out of her chair, and Sam threw her fist into the air. 

"Go Zak!"

_And _I want to morph a human. 

Well, that sent a hush around the room, as Zak continued to speak.

The Andalites morphing doesn't work as well as the Kelbrid, so I can only stay human for two hours. But this is something I want to experience. He turned to look at Sam.

"Well, sure Zantar, I could help you through this. Do you want to perform a _Kacheet_, or do you want to copy someone else's DNA totally?" Zak seemed confused, so Sam explained. "A _Kacheet_ is when you acquire two or more types of the same species, and mix them together to make a new pattern."

Oh, Zak said. Then, after absorbing that information, he asked, May I? 

His mom nodded, and his dad reluctantly did the same. Zak walked over to them, and then turned to Sam and asked, How do I do it? 

"Just put your hand on your mother, and concentrate on her. Do the same to your father."

Zak did that. His mom became very drowsy as she was 'acquired', although his dad didn't seem to be affected. Now what? 

"You'll want to mix the two DNA types together, plus specify an age and sex for the morph. It takes a great deal of concentration to do this, so I'll help you." Sam walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. I had the feeling that she was talking to him, guiding him through private though-speech, but I wasn't sure. And then Zak began to change.

The first thing to go was all the blue fur. It ran together and melted into human skin as his eyestalks shrunk and disappeared. Two of his fingers on each hand ran together, leaving five fingers each hand. A mouth split open on his face. When his front legs disappeared, I turned around. Duh, he wasn't going to have any clothes on. My face was burning as Zak finished the morph and borrowed some clothes from his dad. Then I heard a new voice.

"You c-ca-an turn-urn around n-now, Bri." So I did.

There was a completely different person standing there. Sure, he had clothes on that were too big for him, but he was human. Human! A boy about my age, with blond hair like Zak's mom and a body like his dad. But a face that was all his own. 

"Zak?" I asked tentatively, my voice shaking slightly. Then, just behind me, another voice, this time in thought-speak. 

Zantar? 

Uh-oh.


	10. Chapter 9 Alanthi

A/N- Hoping to make up for lost time, I add another chapter to the story. Thanks reviewers!

Korean pearl- Yep, a Kacheet is the Kelbrid word for frollis maneuver. Hopefully this chapter should show a little of Zak's reaction, but I'll go into greater detail next chapter, which will be from his point of view.

Wraithlord42-Thanks!

Tigerlily-2250-Thanks again. This chapter shows who was coming in the door, although you probably already guessed that, huh?

Panthergirl-Well, read this chapter to find out who was coming. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!

Birdie num num-Competition will evolve slightly, but in later chapters. Thanks for reviews!

Morph-Uh-oh, because they're gonna get discovered. Read to find out!

DH-Thanks for saying it was believable, and yes I will try to update more often.

            I don't know why I gave Zantar the morphing cube. Technically, it was illegal. Zantar was untrained and unapproved to receive the morphing power, but I guess I felt sorry for him. I mean, he spent his whole life on a planet entirely foreign to his kind, raised by aliens. I thought maybe, if he could morph human, he would be able to see a little more of this strange planet before leaving it behind. Because of course that is what would happen in the end. I briefly considered the fact that Zantar might feel emotionally attached to this place and these aliens, (who wouldn't?) and want to stay here, but surely he would get over it in time. He belonged with his own kind.

            Even though I anticipated he would want to use his new powers soon, I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I entered his hollow house. I had been sent ahead of the others, to tell everyone we were coming. When I got inside, I saw a strange, yellow-headed boy in baggy clothing, and it didn't take an Andalite to figure out who this stranger was.

            DEMORPH! I practically bellowed in the room. Everyone jumped. _Great, Alanthi, you've scared them witless._ Regaining my own wits, I calmly stated, Zantar, you must demorph, the other Andalites are coming. Now. 

            What was that you were saying, Alanthi? Uh-oh. Mendanosh turned to face me. And who is the strange young human? 

            "Oh, uh, this is Zachary, my friend from school!" Sabrina smiled brightly, but I could tell she was strained.

            Hah. Humans are horrible liars, Tremain entered behind Mendanosh. Can you not see it captain? The young human there is our renegade Andalite. Someone has given him the morphing power. See, he has already begun to demorph. 

            I turned to look, and there was a patch of blue fur spreading down his arm. It was beginning to disappear, but the damage had already been done.

            And it is obvious who gave him the morphing power. That headstrong girl! Tremain turned to me, tail raised, as if to strike me. But, surprisingly, Mendanosh blocked the blow.

            Hold your tail, Tremain. Aristh Alanthi surely has some good excuse for what she has done. 

            Great. Now I had to think of a good reason to get me out of trouble. Even so, my outlook for promotion was turning bleaker.

            I…I thought he deserved it. I held my chin up as I said this. It had seemed right at the time, and it still seemed right. No matter what Tremain said, I wouldn't let him put me down.

            You thought he deserved it. Why? 

            He is all alone on a strange world. I thought he could put the morphing power to good use and see more of it before we leave. 

            Mendanosh considered this for a moment. Then he said, This was not authorized. However, punishment is suspended for now. 

            What?! Tremain asked.

            What do you propose we do, Tremain? Lock her up, cut off a hand? No. She is important to this mission, and has broken no major law. A minor punishment will be decided for her when we reach the home world again. He turned his attention away from Tremain and towards Zantar. Then he voiced the question everyone had avoided yesterday. Now, young man, we need an answer from you. I spoke to the home world last night, and they replied you would be welcome there. They assume you will come back with us on our ship. I understand that you feel much affection for your adopted family, however alien they are, though; and would probably be able to work it out so that you can stay on this planet permanently. We have fulfilled our mission here, and cannot stay longer than three more days. Have you decided where to live, yet? 

            Zantar looked bewildered. He hadn't been able to say a word since we had broken unceremoniously into the room, and now was called on to make a life-changing decision quickly. "I… I ha-have n-not. Ot." He played around with the words, not pronouncing them the way true humans did. I supposed it must be very interesting, and reminded myself to acquire a human later and try it.

            Mendanosh seemed disapproving, but he said, I understand. You must not delay too long, however. Perhaps Aristh Alanthi will be able to help you make your decision, while she catches up on her own duties. I had been so busy watching over the 'prisoners' I had not been able to collect all of my samples.

            You mentioned that your friend Sabrina knew a lot about earth-plants life forms. Perhaps both of you can help me? I said, glancing an eyestalk towards Mendanosh. He nodded.

            "Yeah, that'd be fun," said Sabrina, but she cast a wary eye towards me. I wondered why.

            For some reason, Zantar remained in human morph while we hiked in the woods. He'd thrown on some of his father's old human clothes and shoes for the hike, although his mother promised they would go shopping for better fitting ones. And then we were off.

            Zantar kept falling down, every time we went uphill or downhill. He couldn't get used to only two legs. Finally Sabrina came up behind him and held on to his arm while we walked. Another thing is he kept talking. About _anything_, just to see what kinds of sounds he could make. It was cute, in a way, but sometimes it got annoying.

            "Huh-ay. Hey. Look-uk at the tuh-ree-suh. I have to bend-duh my head-duh up to see-ee them! Suh-ee. See."

            But after I got over that, it was actually kind of fun. Sabrina pointed out some plants and labeled them for me, and Zantar was always making the human smile. The earth-forest reminded me of home, in a way, except the trees did not understand you. When I asked Zantar about this, he just said, "Tuh-rees do not talk. Taw-kuh. They do not understuh-an-duh ee-thu-er. Either."

            Sabrina was interested. "On your planet, trees talk?"

            Well, they don't really talk. But they can understand your emotions, some of the time. Each Andalite has a guide-tree. It's a tradition. 

            Sabrina's eyes lit up. "Wow! I sure wish I could see that!"

            Zantar had looked interested while I was talking, but now he turned away. I would have said nothing about it, but Sabrina turned and said, "Oh! Zak, I'm sorry."

            He just smiled faintly and said, "It is nothing. Ing. I just-ust don't know what to decide." Sabrina remained concerned, despite this statement.

            Trying to distract them, I said, I have never morphed a human before, and am beginning to feel left out. May I? I turned to Sabrina.

            She looked uncertain, but then her eyes lit up and she said, "Okay." I held out my hand and we shook, both becoming calm and quiet. I wondered sleepily why I was also becoming calm; perhaps it worked on both beings during the acquiring process. Oh well, it was probably nothing.

            After our hands parted, Sabrina rummaged in her pack between the samples I had collected. She pulled out another set of human clothing, and handed them to me, saying, "I sometimes pack an extra pair, in case I fall in the mud or get abducted by aliens." I turned to look at her, curiously.

            I thought you had not met any aliens before Zantar. Were you captured by the Skrit-Na? I asked, thinking of the aliens who capture other species, perform experiments on them, and release them, all on a whim.

            Sabrina laughed. "No, no. I was being sarcastic, and referring to my experience with you and your friends."

            I am not familiar with this type of speech. Is it meant to be humorous? 

            Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, but its mostly ironic or it refers to something exactly opposite of what you are saying. Just go ahead and morph, already."

            Still slightly confused, I started the morph. Unfortunately, my front legs were the first to go, and I nearly started a chain reaction by falling on Zantar. Luckily, Sabrina was able to hold us up until we regained balance. My eyestalks split and became long black fur that spread over my head as my face molded itself to human. My hooves spread themselves wide, becoming human feet, and my tail shrank away. Before my fur disappeared, Sabrina left Zantar hanging onto a tree while we crouched behind a bush to finish the morph.

            I don't think I will ever understand human clothing. It can be very bothersome, and hard to put on, as you must get all the right limbs in the proper holes. And there were some useless undergarments that were needed as well, according to my human guide. But finally I was set.

            I tried to stand up, but could only do it with the support of both Sabrina and the tree next to us. I shakily made my way back to where Zantar was standing. He grinned at me. I grinned back, and said, "Huh-ey! Hey! This-is is s-s-so am-ay-zing! Ing." I hadn't meant to stutter the way Zantar had, because it had been annoying, but now I couldn't help doing it myself. It was very amusing to make these mouth sounds.

            Sabrina rolled her eyes and said, "Great, now we've got two of them." But I could tell she wasn't really annoyed, because she grinned afterwards. Then her eyes 'lit up' (This is a human expression, and it usually means a human has an idea,) and she said, "Hey! Both of you haven't seen all that much of earth really, have you?"

            Zantar and I exchanged glances. "Wh-what do you-oo mean? Ean. This is earth," I said.

            "But you haven't seen much of human civilization, have you? Come on. Haven't we taken enough samples for today? Let's go to the mall."


	11. Chapter 10 Zak

A/N- I'm back! Everyone seemed to put in requests for mall fun, so here's my attempt- but first, review responses.

Panthergirl-Thanks for the review, and this chapter should speak for itself.

DH- Thanks for your review. Could you tell me exactly why you like Bri better? It would be a big help.

Wraithlord42- Thanks!

Korean Pearl- Thanks for reviewing, I try to update as soon as I can anyway, but prompts always help.

Birdie num num- I'm glad you like. Hope this chapter is goodMorph- Heh heh. I'm going to have fun with this one. Hope you like it!

Chessrook44- Doesn't necessarily mean trouble, although it's meant to be humorous. And well, it anyone sees two Bri's they'll just think they're twins.

Amazing. Amazing! That's how it feels to be human, and to actually look like everyone around you. To talk with a mouth like everyone else, to hear your voice with ears, to walk on two feet and not constantly fall down (Okay, to not fall down with practice, I guess. I hadn't quite made it there, but…)

Also, no stalk eyes. I had to look up and turn my head around, which was quite a new experience. And I was putting this ability to good use.

"Zak, you're gonna break your neck if you keep straining around to see us like that!" Bri complained. I was sitting in the front of Samantha's car, and Bri and Alanthi were in the back.

"But, how can-an I see you if I don't? On't." I was getting more used to a mouth, but couldn't talk fluently like most humans.

"You don't need to see us to talk to us! We'll hear you even if you face the other way," Bri grumped. "Hey, Alanthi, stop that!" Now Alanthi was turning around to look at the cars behind us, out the window.

"Why? I. Zantar-ar has point. Oy," Alanthi said, her voice slightly strained from turning around. "This is very-ree new. Ewe. We cannot ot help it."

That's pretty much how the rest of the car ride went, except I stopped turning around so much and looked out the windows at the buildings. I had never seen a building larger than my parent's house, so this was a shock. Then we came to a building that was larger than all the others, one that Bri explained held many stores inside it. I had never been in a store either.

"Wow! Ow. It is so-o big! I have never seen a building this-is big! Ig." I exclaimed as we walked through the parking lot.

"Oh, yeah, this building is one of the Seven Wonders of the World, its so big," Bri said, sarcastically. "Come on Zak, you had to have seen bigger buildings than this in books or on TV!"

"Well, yeah. Ah. But, never-er in real life. Ife." I walked up to a car and touched it, to see if it felt any different that Sam's. I was shocked by a loud noise that blared in my ears, and jumped higher than I thought possible with human legs.

We quickly hurried away from the car that was giving off this alarming sound, with Bri explaining the whole time that you shouldn't do that; the alarm warns the car's owner of thieves trying to break into the car. Whoops.

When we finally reached the mall's entrance, we were all starving. Bri suggested going to the food court, and everyone readily agreed. On the way, there were so many stores and so many humans. The noise, the sight of it all, made me dizzy, and I had a hard time balancing. This caused me to fall on Bri, who struggled to keep me standing while everyone stared.

"Uh, sorry everyone! Nothing to see here!" Bri said to the crowd.

'Ye-es, sorry-ee!" I said, adding my apology. For some reason, this gave them all the more reason to stare before finally moving on. Alanthi had the good sense to keep her mouth shut.

However, even she, trained as she was, wasn't able to keep it shut once we reached the food court. Sam ordered us fries and burgers from some restaurant called Burger King, while we found a place to sit. Sam brought the food to the table, and I raised my burger to my mouth. I couldn't wait to experience human foods, and bit into it right away.

Oh! The sensation! You cannot imagine what it was like to actually taste something for the first time. A thousand flavors exploding in my mouth, so amazing. It was so good; I couldn't help but eat more. And more. I quickly finished my burger and the bag that came with it, while Bri, Sam, and another crowd watched with open mouths. Meanwhile, Alanthi also had her first bite of fries. I watched as her eyes opened wide and she grabbed at more, slathering ketchup on them.

"Good! Ood! So much flavor!" she exclaimed.

We might have gorged ourselves to death if Bri and Sam hadn't intervened. They urged us to have something to drink and then quickly leave. But it wasn't that simple. The soda was so fizzy! It wasn't as good as the burger, but it was full of flavor as well. And I was very thirsty. I drank very quickly and my soda was soon gone. I felt very lightheaded after this, and barely heard Bri say, 'Okay, that's enough, lets go." I think her voice had a touch of panic in it. Sam and Bri dragged us away from the table, with both of us exclaiming at intervals how good the food was. I'm sure the chefs would have felt very complimented, had they not thought us insane.

When I regained a clear head, we were far away from the crowd and the food court. Alanthi and I both calmed down, and Alanthi said, "I'm so sorry-ree. It was just so wonderful! Full!"

She probably would have gone on gushing about the food, except that Samantha said, "Okay, Alanthi, I'm sure everyone appreciates a good burger now and then. Now, we did come here to shop, didn't we? Zak needs some new clothes. So if you both could regain your composure…"

"Ye-es. Of course. Horse."

"And no more playing with sounds!" Bri added, exasperated.

We ended up at some store called Target, to shop for clothes and shoes. Sam backed into a corner, and quickly morphed. Now she was a male human, able to help me put on new clothes. Females are generally not allowed in the male dressing rooms.

There are many types of clothes in Target, although some are for boys and girls, men and women, and different sizes. Often either Alanthi or I would point out an article of clothing that looked interesting to us, but which was inappropriate for a human of my age and gender. Like the time Alanthi pointed out a long shirt-article with a female human in pink on it.

Finally we had chosen some appropriate clothes for me, and a pair for Alanthi to keep as a souvenir. Once in the changing room, I removed my human clothes and demorphed before trying on my new ones. Some clothes were too big, others too small, but I found three outfits that fit me well, that I liked, and that Sam thought were acceptable. We met up with Bri and Alanthi, who had also demorphed and tried on her new clothes, and made our purchases. Afterwards, everyone was tired, but Bri insisted we experience playing 'video games' before our tour of the mall was over.

Video games are complex. You put money into little slots and then move characters around on screens. The most frequent objectives of the games are either to kill the most baddies or collect the most items before baddies get you. At first, it was awkward trying to play, but Alanthi soon became very skilled at it. She whipped controls around in her fingers so fast you could barely see them. Bri was shocked.

"You can barely stand upright and talk normally, but you can whip almost anyone's but at video games?"

I never got very good at them, but they were kind of enjoyable. After we had spent the last of Bri and Sam's change, we decided to go home. I had decided that Earth was an amazing place. It made me want to stay here, now that I would no longer be in danger. But how was I supposed to make a decision between the place I've lived all my life and a place I've only dreamt about?

I decided to ask Alanthi about it as soon as we got home.

Alanthi, what is the Andalite home world like? 

We were back at my 'scoop', where last night's awkward exchange had taken place. It was a quiet moment, but probably only because I had asked Bri to wait inside for us. She had looked upset, and I didn't blame her, but I wanted to talk to Alanthi alone.

Why do you ask? Alanthi looked concerned.

I'm just curious, I said, trying to be vague and pass over the fact that I had to choose between that and Earth. I doubt she was fooled, though.

Well, it's pretty wonderful, although mostly only civilians live there. Andalites who are in the military are usually stationed around the galaxy, and come home occasionally to visit their families. What else do you want to know? 

How do the civilians live? 

Well, they live in scoops, pretty much like the one you've got here, except not totally surrounded by trees. Every family has their own grazing land, with only a fee trees on their land. The sky is pretty different too, it's red-gold. 

Are there any cities or neighborhoods? 

There are a lot of spaceports with walkways about as big as your mall, maybe bigger. The scientists have their laboratories, and children go to school, but all the buildings are wide open and spread far apart. It's not as crowded as here. 

So far, so good. It sounded like a nice place to live. But there were still some things I was concerned about. I decided to ask the question I had been dreading. What about career choices, Alanthi? And home. If I were to come with you, where would I live, and what would I do? 

She looked uncomfortable. Zantar, why…

Just answer, please. 

She sighed. Okay. Well, as for home, you probably have some relatives there. Siblings of your parents, or their parents. They would probably be willing to take you in.

And what about career choices? 

I… well, most Andalites are either scientists or are in the military. Civilians, they help to make equipment for either of those careers, or are in the media business. But there isn't as much media as there is here. There's basically just the news, and a few small entertainment companies…

Oh. Alanthi, most Andalites, well, you're really smart. I haven't had any of that training. This was the hardest part to say. I mean, I'm not training in tail-fighting, or anything, and I'm not as smart as any Andalite. What kind of response can I expect from my people to this? 

Now who's interrogating who? Alanthi asked, attempting to change the subject.

Please. This is important to me. I need to make some kind of decision within two days. I have experienced Earth, and I need to decide whether your home is worth-while to experience as well. I tried to keep cool during this 'speech', but I'm afraid I was getting angrier and more frustrated as I spoke, causing my thought-speech to get 'louder and louder'.

She shook her head, seeming disturbed. Zantar, why does it matter? You belong with your people. What other choice is there? Then, sensing this would disturb me more, she turned and fled into the woods.

A/N- Okay. Pole time. In your review, tell me what choice you think Zak should make- Earth, or Andalite home world? I already have it planned out, but I would appreciate your thoughts. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11 Zak

A/N- Drum role and the results of the pole are…Earth. Almost everyone thought he should stay on earth, if only for a little longer. Hhhhhmm. Well, we'll see.

Wraithlord42-That wouldn't be possible. Because earth is far from the Andalite Home world, and it isn't a big priority right now, no Andalite ships will be coming here for quite awhile. At least, they aren't planning on it- and no one's gonna send a special ship just for Zak.

Korean Pearl-I didn't think of that idea about going later. Those are good ideas for jobs- perhaps I will use them in another book. That is, if I decide to continue after this story is over. Good, you aren't supposed to know where he will choose, it's supposed to be suspenseful.

DH- Kicks your soapbox okay, I get the picture! Are you on the debating team or something? Just kidding. Those are good reasons, and Zak will take them into consideration. And yeah, Alanthi may seem like a stuffed shirt, but that's the way most people on her planet are, right? They're arrogant like that, so that's the way I tried to portray her.

Panthergirl-Even if he does decide to go away, I will follow him and tell you everything he did. There are no guarantees, though.

Chessrook44-Thanks for your insight. Basically, whether he should stay with his people in mind or body is the question this story is asking.

Tabatha- Good point, and I can't say much more without spoiling the story, so thanks for reviewing!

Morph- Thanks for your review!

Birdie num num- Looks around, then whispers to BNN, Zak's home/cabin is in California! Don't tell anyone.

I was disappointed in Alanthi. I thought she would give me a straight answer, but it looked like I was wrong. She hadn't wanted to answer my last question, so I assumed that it wouldn't be the one I wanted to hear. From what I had seen of Andalites, they were proud. Especially Tremain, who seemed very intolerant and moody. But not all Andalites could be like that, could they? Mendanosh seemed okay, although he didn't really seem to care what choice I made as long as he was able to leave soon. I had the feeling Alanthi wanted me to go with her, which made me feel good and awkward at the same time.

But what about Bri? I knew she wanted me to stay. How could I abandon her? And yet, if I didn't, I would always play the part of the alien. Even if I could become human, it wouldn't be the same I wouldn't fit in here. As we had seen at the mall, I didn't act like most humans.

Although if I ended up going to the Andalite home world, I would be an alien there too. My body would be the same as theirs, but my mind…my mind was far behind the average Andalite's. I put my head in my hands. No matter where I went, I would be different. So then, why did it matter where I chose?

I morphed human again, and went inside. Maybe talking to Bri would make me feel better.

Once inside, everything was warm. My human family was drinking hot chocolate, along with Bri and her family. Even her adopted mother was there. My own mother jumped up when she saw me come in, and hugged me again. I put my arms around her, and it was like I didn't want to stop. Never, ever let this hug end. No more decisions to make, just warmth and comfort.

Eventually, she let go of me. And when I looked up, I saw tears forming in her eyes. At first I wondered why, then I realized- this was how her son would have looked if he hadn't died. But when I looked into her eyes, I saw she loved me as if I had been that son. She had told me time and time again, growing up, that she wouldn't trade me for the world. And right now, I could tell she really did love me. Then I felt guilty. Had I even been considering trading my family for my world? Shaking my head, I told myself it was more complicated than that, but the guilty feeling didn't leave.

We sat around and drank hot chocolate, me finally being able to taste it in all its chocolaty goodness. And we were all silent, just being together. It was a good feeling. Then I stood up, and motioned for Bri to follow me. We walked down the hall to the guest room that would have been Zachary's room had he lived. It had been my room for a few years, and then it had been turned into a guest room when I had to live outside.

We sat on the bed together, and once more we were silent for a while Then Bri spoke up.

"So. What did you speak to Allie about?"

I looked at her strangely.

"What?" She giggled. "Her name was too long. Anyway, what did you ask her?"

"Well, just don't call her by that. I have the feeling-ing she'd want to start a tail fight. Ite." Afterwards I relayed the conversation between Alanthi and I.

Bri was silent for a few minutes. Then she said, "Are you sure that's the kind of life you want?"

I sighed. "I really don't know, Bri. I really don't." I was too depressed to play with my words. Besides, I sounded dumb when I did that anyway.

Bri then said, "I…I want you to know something. I can't stop myself from wanting you to stay here. And I couldn't stop myself from missing you if you left. But I want you to know that I won't be mad at you if you do leave. I'll try to be a supportive friend, as best I could. You need to do what you think is right, and nobody can make that decision for you. Not even me." During this speech, she took my hand. A mixture of emotions hit me them, and I impulsively hugged her.

"Thanks, Bri. That means a lot to me."

Then we pulled away, suddenly shy. Bri, being the person she is, changed the topic and asked if I would help her set up her sleeping bag. She was planning on spending the night here, in my scoop. Trying to shake off the feelings that didn't want to leave, I nodded dumbly and helped her. We didn't say much more that night.

Next morning, Bri woke me up early. Blinking, I realized- I was going to have to make my decision today. Tomorrow, the Andalites would leave. Would I be with them, or at home?

Bri, whose intuition is amazing, said, "Don't think about that. I woke you up early for a reason. Come on."

How did you know what I was thinking? I asked, wondering how she could read my mind.

Bri laughed. "You said that aloud. Now come on! I got to show you something."

Wondering what she could possibly have to show me in the middle of the woods, I got to my four feet and trotted after her. When we got to a clearing fairly far from both the house and Andalite ship, Bri began to pull off her shirt. Startled, I turned away, until I heard her laugh.

"Zak, chill out! I'm wearing a leotard. Its what a person wears to morph."

I turned around. Bri was wearing something like a swimsuit. Oh! I said, embarrassed. Why do you need that? 

"Sam explained to me that unless you are really good at morphing, your clothes get shredded when you morph. Except for skin-tight clothes. You might want to get some tight clothes for morphing too. I know you usually pull off all your clothes, but it might not always be convenient to do that."

I was a little confused until I remembered I had given her the morphing power too. What are you going to do? 

She grinned. "I'm going to morph." She started immediately.

Blue fur spread up over her entire body, and I realized she was morphing an Andalite. I watched, amazed, as she completed the morph. Bri was now a perfect copy of Alanthi.

What…How…

I acquired Alanthi while she acquired me. Remember, we both got calm and peaceful when she acquired me. No one noticed a thing. 

After a minute of shocked silence, I said, Okay. I wasn't sure what else to say.

She rolled her eyes. Come on Zak. I have only an hour and fifty minutes left! I want to explore the woods. 

And with that, we went.

It was so strange. We were running side by side, and she was an Andalite. I kept forgetting that she was in morph, and kept thinking I was running with Alanthi instead. Weird. Bri enjoyed being an Andalite, actually. She said she felt more graceful, and although eating through her hooves was quite a new experience for her, she didn't have the reaction Alanthi and I had had to human food. I guess its because Andalites don't have a good sense of taste.

Then she proposed racing. I wondered how this would turn out, and took her challenge.

Ready, set, go! 

Bri took off sprinting. We leaped over fallen logs, going as fast as our legs could take us, then Bri began to gain distance ahead of me.

Hey! 

Ha-ha! This is soooo cool! 

When we reached a field, Bri galloped to a stop. Okay, pay up. 

What? 

You lost! Admit it. You lost to a first time morpher! 

Yeah, I panted, Well, it won't happen again. 

Is that a challenge? She grinned.

Looking at her, she seemed just itching to run again. I ached all over.

I take that back, I admitted. I'm beat. 

Bri continued to exult herself while we walked around the meadow. It was actually a very pretty place, come to think of it. Flowers grew everywhere, and a little stream ran through the meadow. I wondered why we hadn't come here before.

After awhile, Bri said, You know, there's a barbeque tonight. The church is holding it as a fundraiser. There's gonna be hotdogs and hamburgers, and music. Are you…do you want to come? 

I had never been to a barbeque before. Sure, it sounds like fun. After thinking a little more, I said, We should probably get back now. They'll be wondering where we are, and you're running out of morph time. 

Yeah, she said reluctantly, and we started home.

A/N- Okay, a slightly short, transitory chapter. Had to set the barbeque thing up, and Bri's Andalite morph.

One more thing. Can anyone tell me how Andalites pass on their names? Like I think Ax got his father's middle name or something. I'm trying to figure out what Zak's full Andalite name would be, according to his first name and his parents' last names. Help would be appreciated. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12 Bri

A/N- Thanks to everyone who informed me about Andalite names. It was a big help; Zantar's full name should be included in this chapter.

DH- Burns your soapbox I think we see what you mean by now! Thanks for your input though.

Chessrook44-Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, I have an idea for another book, making this a 'series', but it's in rough stages right now. I'm still not sure whether to post it.

Wraithlord42-Thanks for the input, and Alanthi isn't 'technically' in the military. She isn't a warrior, anyway. She's training to be a scientist who works for the military.

Korean Pearl- Thanks for info on Andalite names, as I said above. It was helpful.

Panthergirl-Thanks!

Mersang-I don't think Andalites were encouraged to have more than two children, it says in the Andalite Chronicles there were usually only two. But I could be wrong.

It's a weird experience, being an Andalite. That was my very first morph, ever, and I have to admit its one of the coolest and weirdest at the same time. Suddenly I've got two, no _three_, extra appendages, including the tail, which is _so_ cool.

And having no mouth was really strange. I felt like someone from a sci-fi movie, speaking with telepathy. Except my life is kind of like a sci-fi movie, isn't it? I can go so much faster on four legs than on two, and I actually beat Zak to the meadow! I never could have done that as a human.

Although eating was the weirdest part of all. Having food go up your legs is a very weird, ticklish sensation, but after awhile it began to be a nuisance. I had to keep reminding myself it was natural.

Then, on an impulse, I decided to demorph. I wasn't near the limit yet, but what if someone saw me as an Andalite? That would be kind of hard to explain. So I asked Zak to wait while I demorphed before leaving the meadow. I was glad I did.

We went back to the old method of me riding on Zak's back, and were not more than five minutes into the woods before Alanthi found us. What a close call! She trotted up next to us, but concentrated her eyes elsewhere. Then she began to talk.

Listen, Zantar, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have run away like that. 

It's okay, Alanthi, Zak replied. Than after a moment Alanthi spoke again.

I may not like it, but I think I should be honest with you. Last night, you asked what other Andalites would think of you being raised on earth, and not knowing as much as they do. She paused for a moment, and then went on. Honestly…some people are likely to be prejudiced. Actually, a lot of them will probably be. I was at first, a little, but then, well, it isn't just smarts that count, although they are important. I think you could be as smart as any one of us, if you studied really hard and got some tutoring, but I'm not totally sure. So, it might be kind of hard to get a job, when you come. But I could help you study or something… She trailed off.

Zak was quiet for a moment. Then he said, Thanks for being honest with me, Alanthi. I'm still not sure what to do, this is a big decision. But I appreciate your info. After saying this, though, Zak looked depressed. I felt really sorry for him, but I wasn't sure what to say. Finally, I decided changing the subject might help all of us.

"Hey, Alanthi, I've been wondering. Do Andalites have any last names? I mean, you've told us that your name is Alanthi. But my name is Bri Johnson. So do you have a last name?"

She looked unsure if she should answer, but then said, Yes, actually. Andalites have three names each. My full name is Alanthi-Estana-Illinia. Estana is my father's middle name, and Illinia is my mother's last name. I am the first child in my family. 

Zak looked intrigued, and asked, What is my full name then? What were my parents' names again? 

Alanthi concentrated. Your father's name was Kylaron-Semityr-Dyron, I think. And your mother was Aleera-Treminar-Dantil. So that would make you Zantar-Semityr-Dantil. 

Zak tried it out. Zantar-Semityr-Dantil. 

"In human, that makes you Zak Semdan."

Zak turned his eyestalks back to face me. What? 

"Well, maybe not in human, but in Bri's Human Translations of Shortened Andalite Names, that is your name."

Zak groaned. Bri, you are taking this name-shortening thing too far. It was funny the first time. Interesting the second time. Now it's just annoying. There was a short pause, and then everyone started laughing.

We spent the day in the forest and hills around Zak's home. We even went as far as Sam's ranch, to show Allie what it was like to ride a horse. And we had a generally good, relaxed time. Nobody mentioned Zak's Decision.

But the day wasn't that important. What was important was the barbeque, later that night.

We invited everyone, of course, but the male Andalites declined. I had the feeling that they were impatient to be away, and would have left already, if Mendanosh hadn't insisted on giving Zak the three days to make his decision. Alanthi decided to come. I was liking her more, as we spent some more time together, even as arrogant as she could be sometimes. But not enough to loose my best friend to her.

Then I pushed that thought away. Zak wouldn't leave me for Allie. He would go, if he decided to go, because he wanted to be with his people, and his family. Not because he had a crush on an Andalite girl he had only known for a week.

Before we could go, we needed some way to disguise Allie's human morph. In the end, Allie ended up acquiring Sam's human morph and performed a Kacheet, or Frollis maneuver, making her look less like my identical twin. Then we were off.

Sam drove us to the barbeque, which was hosted by the church's youth group, and mainly for teens. I had a friend who went to this church, and she'd invited me, but anyone could come. There was supposed to be games and music later.

We all arrived and I introduced Zak and Allie to some friends. Zak was kind of shy, but Allie surprised me- she had good social skills. She didn't know much about earth culture, but she was able to use what she did know to learn more by chatting. Surprisingly, she was able to get over stuttering all the time, although it did come up once or twice. After visiting with everyone for a while, we headed over to the food. I cautioned both Zak and Allie about over-reacting to the food, but apparently it didn't have much affect. They still gobbled their food down faster and more rapturous than anyone else at our table. The others looked on a little strangely, but soon accepted that although my friends ate strangely and talked differently, they were nice people on the inside.

When everyone was done eating, we just sat around talking until someone announced the games were starting. The very first game was the three-legged-race, and everyone was asked to pick a partner.

I turned to Zak and asked, "Be my partner?"

"What do-oo we have to do?"

"Well, we put or legs next to each other, then our legs are tied together and we run. No big deal."

"Are you serious? Ear. Ee-us."

"Yes, I'm sear-ee-us. Now come on, you don't have a choice. Lets go!" Allie ended up being partners with a girl named Jamie, and we all tied out legs together. Then it was time to start.

"Ready?" called one of the leaders. "Set? Go!"

It won't surprise you that neither our team nor Allie's team won that night. Zak and I stumbled down onto the grass after three steps, laughing. Allie and Jamie weren't too far ahead of us. But that was okay; it was all in good fun.

Besides, Allie and Zak made up for it later on in the night. They had a Twinkie-eating contest. You know, the one where you see who can eat a box of Twinkies the fastest? Man, that contest was over in a flash. Zak and Allie both stuffed the Twinkies in, and Zak was only seconds ahead of her in finishing his box. He won a gift certificate to Cold Stone for his efforts.

After all the games, music was played until adults came to pick us up. We started a big group dance, and some people paired off, even if it wasn't a slow dance. When that started, I asked Zak, "Hey, you uh, wanna dance?"

"I-I don't know how. Ow. And remember the race? Ace."

"The race was fun, and this will be too. You'll see. Come on!"

The song that was playing right then was Spinnin' Around by Jump 5, and as we ended up in that big group, just spinning, I reflected that this is just how I felt at that moment. I forgot about the possibility of Zak leaving, and just concentrated on just the here and now, and the two of us.

And right as I was getting into the moment, the part about not loosing your balance played, which was ironic, because that's what Zak did. We fell down on the grass in a heap. Zak looked real embarrassed, but I just laughed again. It was a great night.

I guess I tried to keep myself distracted for the car ride home, not saying anything. Zak and me sat in the back, looking out the windows, just thinking, while Allie told Sam everything that happened. Right then I wished I could read minds, because I wanted to know what Zak was thinking. Tomorrow the Andalites would be leaving on their spaceship. Would Zak be with them?

A/N-This is wrapping up. Next chapter should be last or second to last, and there'll be an epilogue. So about two to three chappy's left! Hope everyone enjoyed this, nothing too deep, but Bri's starting to like Zak as more than just a friend…


	14. Chapter 13 Zak

A/N-Last, or second to last, chappy. Everyone enjoy!

Chessrook44-The Kelbrid are Sam and her mother. They ended up adopting Bri, and are still in the story as minor characters.

Korean Pearl-I've had that problem before. Thanks for the support!

Panthergirl-Thanks! Gives panthergirl a Twinkie for reviewing. 

DH-A-cat refuses to respond because she is busy washing her hair clean of ashes. 

That night was one of the best nights of my life. The racing, the food, and especially the dancing were great activities, even if I fell down a lot. The dancing- it was great. I don't think Andalites dance. Well, actually, there is morph-dancing, but it isn't the same thing.

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night. We drove home in silence, and I hugged Bri briefly before she drove off. I looked towards the house, but my parents were asleep already. Alanthi and I demorphed slowly as we walked back to the woods.

So. 

So what? 

So what are you going to do? Alanthi looked embarrassed after voicing this question, but she pressed forward.  So tomorrow I go home. Will you be coming with me? 

I was silent. Then I said, Alanthi, why would it matter to you if I stayed here or came with you? 

She stepped back, startled. You're…you're my friend, Zantar. At least, I think we know each other well enough to be friends. I…I just figured you might have decided by now. I'd like it if you came, you know. I'd show you around, I mean if I had some time, and… She trailed off.

I nodded. Thanks for the offer, Alanthi. I didn't say anything more.

You still haven't decided? She sounded shocked. Zantar, we're leaving tomorrow morning! You can't still be indecisive! 

I shook my head. It is a big decision, Alanthi. I know you're leaving tomorrow. I think…I think in my heart, I've already decided what to do. It just hasn't come out yet. I fell silent again.

She stood there looking at me, and I at her. I could tell her thoughts were reeling. My eyes traveled over her. She was…beautiful. Very pretty, smart, and thoughtful at times…

Then my thoughts traveled back to the other girl. The human girl. The girl who wouldn't leave me, who would care if I chose to leave, but would accept my decision as a friend. Because she loved me. And I had known her all my life.

My parents. They loved me. I wasn't even a part of their species and they loved me. They had taken me in, and raised me, and loved me even though I wasn't their real son, who had died. Mother, being overprotective, and father, afraid to show his feelings but loving me all the same.

I can debate this over and over in my head all I want, but in the end it won't matter. I can't make a decision based on statistics or morals or anything else that's solid. I can just follow my heart.

Zantar? 

I'll see you in the morning, Alanthi, I said, and walked away. I morphed human again, and walked into my house. I guess I must have awoken my parents, because they came out of their bedroom to sit with me on the couch.

"So, honey, how was the barbeque?"

"It was great, mom. We danced, and held races…" And I told them all about the night. We just sat there, talking, not about big decisions, but about the past. Mom told me how she had found me in the spaceship again, and dad mentioned how mom tried to feed me applesauce on my first day on earth, and we all laughed. Then Mom looked at the clock.

"Time to go to bed, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." And we went our separate ways.

Once outside, I sat, looking at the stars. Just looking. First as a human, then an Andalite. And they didn't look that different, either way. Had I really come from that far away?

And as I sat there, just thinking and looking and being, my heart told me what to do. I finally knew where to go. And with that, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Morning. I blinked my four eyes and looked around, then entered the house in human morph. My mother welcomed me with a hug, and almost-formed tears in her eyes. She made pancakes for breakfast, which are, by the way, delicious. Bri, Sam, and their mother joined us halfway through breakfast, and ate as well. There didn't seem to be anything to say.

When breakfast was finished, we silently cleaned up and got ready to hike up to the Andalite spaceship. I demorphed, and turned to look at the house before I left. Then I turned around and looked forward, and we hiked.

The spaceship hadn't changed in the few days I had been away. Still the cold, blue-silver color, still the same beautifully rounded edges. The ramp came out of the ship then, and the only three Andalites I have ever known came down the ramp. Mendanosh, the captain of the small scout mission that had changed my life forever. Tremain, the prejudiced, arrogant one who I didn't admire. And Alanthi- the beautiful, absent-minded scientist who wanted me to come with her. She focused all four eyes on me but said nothing.

Well, said Mendanosh, The time has come. Today we must leave, Zantar. Where do you choose- Andalite-homeworld or Earth? 

I gulped, and took a deep breath. Looked around at those few people that I really knew. Then, I stated loudly and clearly what my heart had told me I must do.

Captain Mendanosh, sir, I choose Earth. 

A/N- Piece of trivia here. What is the significance of Alanthi's name? No one has figured it out yet! HINT- It's in her initials.


	15. Epilogue

A/N-This is the epilogue, from Alanthi's point of view. Goodbye to all my reviewers, but if enough people protest I might continue Zak's story in a third fic. Still thinking about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed No Matter What They Say.

By the way- the answer to the trivia question is that yes, Alanthi-Estana-Illinia was the same initials as Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Did that on purpose as a joke, but no one noticed at first!

There is hope-You're welcome!

DH-So I haven't updated as quickly this time. Shrugs. I've been on a weeklong vacation, with no computer access. Anyway, hope you like the Epilogue.

Panthergirl-Your second answer was right, and thanks for the review.

Morph-Wrong answer, but thanks for trying.

Chessrook44-Yes, Sam and her mother are Kelbrid, but their morphing technology is much more advanced than the Andalite version, meaning they can stay in a morph for unlimited time, acquire other morphs while in morph, morph strait from one form to another, and any of their morphs can be acquired by an Andalite morpher. Alanthi acquired the human morph. Just accept that with Kelbrid technology it is possible, and sorry if I confused you!

Korean Pearl- Yes, you guessed right!

Birdie num num-At first I didn't get it, but then I realized that Andalites have four hearts! Whoops!

Wraithlord42-Are you calling me a pervy Andalite-fancier? Looks offended. Anyway, I am not messing with Ax! Alanthi is not meant to come off as a female incarnation of Ax, if that's what you thought. I just gave her the same initials.

GambitFan-Yes, numerous people have mentioned that. It was a mistake at first, but I liked the way I had written it, so left it that way. I have changed the rules a bit here, okay? Thanks for reviewing though.

He made his choice. I still have a hard time believing it, but he chose to stay on Earth. Instead of coming to live with his people, he chose to live among the humans.

I was shocked when he first made the statement. I thought he was joking, but he was serious. Mendanosh gave no reaction, though. Simply gave him a Z-space transponder and told him that if he stayed here he would have a job to do. If the Yeerks ever came to this planet, he was to call the Andalite home world and report it. Otherwise, he could live in peace.

They turned to go then, but I ran after him. I asked him why he had chosen to stay. And all he said was, "I must follow my heart." I didn't understand that. Your feelings, emotions, they can be wrong so many times! Data is much more reliable. But, no matter what I said, he wouldn't come. After a few attempts I realized it was hopeless. Instead I gave him my number and told him to call me sometime. And then we said good-bye.

I don't think I will ever understand his actions. But he has made me think, at least. He made me think of my own family. When was the last time I saw my parents? Would I love them, even if I were of another species? Would they love me?

As I look down on the blue planet, I realize I am coming away from this planet a slightly different person than I was before. I have decided to visit my own family as soon as I return home, before becoming a full-fledged scientist. I will make an attempt to visit them more often afterward to. He has shown me that family, no matter what species you are, is important. I wish him, and the girl, and his entire family luck on earth.

Mendanosh turns to me just as we enter Z-space. Alanthi, I have notified the home world of the small crime you committed in giving Zantar-Semityr-Dantil the morphing technology. They have decided it is a minor offense, and will only delay your promotion. You will have to complete a second scouting mission to another unknown world to become a scientist in title. But I'm sure that is well within your capabilities. 

Another scouting mission? Sigh. Here we go again…


End file.
